WoW Hunters Wiki
Welcome to the WoW Hunters Wiki All the answers to your World of Warcraft Hunter class questions! Because there's so much information pertaining to the Hunter class that new and veteran players alike are looking for, The Hunter's Mark has developed this wiki to be a landing page for all players seeking information pertaining to the Hunter class. Previous class wikis can be found online, but none appear to be consistently updated for the most recent in-game changes, and so the WoW Hunters Wiki has been created to fill a gap in the resources available to the Hunter online community. About the Hunter Class '' Hunters are deadly marksmen, capable of bringing their enemies down from a distance with bows or rifles. Skilled survivalists, they can track enemies or lay traps to damage and entrap their foes. Hunters also possess a primal connection to the beasts of Azeroth, capable of taming and training them to keep as loyal guardians. Wearing light to medium armor, hunters can also dual wield weapons in combat, fighting beside their pets in battle. '' '' The Hunter is a vicious damage dealer. With their ability to pull extremely well and hit monsters hard from far away, they certainly help take down monsters more quickly. Their pets add to the damage count and can aid somewhat in managing monster aggro. The variety of traps allows the Hunter to control crowds to an extent, as well. The combination of their extreme range, decent damage, and trap capability, Hunters are the perfect pullers for any group.World of Warcraft Official Site '' Navigation Pages ---- *Abilities *Attributes *Leveling *Talents *Consumables *Glyphs *Macros Site News ---- 'Jan 04, 2010' -- Happy New Year everyone! The holiday season is at a close, so we'll be resuming work here at the wiki, populating our fundamental articles. 'Dec 22, 2009' -- We're continuing to populate the wiki with basic pages and articles and still need contributors to help! If you'd like to become a community moderator, Contact Lassirra. If you have suggestions for pages to be added or you're looking for a page to work on, check the User Requests page. 'Dec 15, 2009' -- The WoW Hunters Wiki is looking for community moderators! If you're a wiki or Hunter class expert, we'd like to recruit you to help maintain the integrity of the information found on this wiki! We're looking for experts on the following: *Leveling *Raiding and Instances *Theorycraft *PvP (Battlegrounds and Arenas) *Lore and Role-Play *Interface Mods/Add-Ons and Macros *Professions *Class News and Patch Notes *Wiki editing and maintenance Contact Lassirra if you're interested in helping out. 'Dec 14, 2009''' -- We're currently in the process of developing and populating the wiki. More pages and information are being added every day, so keep checking back for updates! Projects ---- *User Requests Use this page to request certain information be added to the wiki, or check here for articles to work on! Admins ---- * Lassirra Featured Articles ---- *Armor Sets *Resources Upcoming Articles ---- *Lore *Add-Ons *Pets *Cataclysm Changes *Talent Builds **Beast Mastery **Marksmanship **Survival *Instance Guides *Raid Guides **Gems **Enchants **Flasks **Potions **Food *PvP **Battlegrounds **Arena *Factions **Faction Rewards *Patch Notes Featured Media ---- [a Hunter - World of Warcraft Hunter Song|thumb|325px|left|[http://www.warcrafthuntersunion.com/ Warcraft Hunters Union "I'm a Hunter"]] References Category:Browse